


Holiday Spirit

by Kaychan87



Series: Holiday Tales [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Black Widow's suit, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Flirty Bucky, Flustered Steve Rogers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Memorial Day, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, St. Patrick's Day, Valentine's Day, holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaychan87/pseuds/Kaychan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes lacks holiday spirit while you, on the other hand, have it in spades. You find yourself clashing with your metal armed boyfriend over a Hallowe'en costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“C’mon Buck, where’s your holiday spirit?” you ask, your hands on your hips. You are standing in the doorway of your bedroom, giving your boyfriend of several months your best puppy dog eyes.

“No,” the man replies flatly, standing in the same pose as you. The only difference is the scowl on his face instead of a pout like yours.

“Pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeee, Bucky,” you continue, drawing the word out.

Bucky Barnes lets out an annoyed huff as he rakes his right hand through his shoulder length brown hair. His blue eyes are stormy – a tell-tale sign that he is annoyed – as you watch on quietly. He knows you expect him to cave to your demands; he’s not ashamed to admit that he’s puddy in your hands the moment you pull out that doe eyed look of yours. But not this time. This time, he was putting his foot down. “No,” he says again as he approaches you slowly.

You sigh dramatically as he closes the distance between the two of you. “It’s Hallowe’en, Bucky. You have to wear a costume,” you tell him. 

“Not a chance in hell am I wearing that!” he tells you, his voice low and dangerous; it’s the voice you affectionately refer to as his “Winter Soldier” voice (mostly because you know it drives him crazy). He reaches out and rests his hands on your shoulders before slowly running them down your arms. “I love you, but I’m not wearing that,” he adds, his voice softer, before he leans in and kisses you lightly.

With a sigh, you return the kiss before moving out of Bucky’s way. “Party pooper,” you throw at his retreating form.

“Still not doing it!” he calls over his shoulder, smirking victoriously at you. 

You roll your eyes and slam the bedroom door shut to change into your own costume. You had been looking forward to Hallowe’en; it is your second favourite holiday, after all. While you are far too old to go trick-or-treating, you love throwing on a costume to hand out candy to all the kids that come through your neighbourhood. You adored seeing their faces when they saw you – a grown-up – dressed up like they were year after year. You aren’t going to let your boyfriend throw off your Hallowe’en game this year you vow before stripping down to squeeze into your costume.

As the bedroom door slams shut, Bucky starts making his way to the living room. His plan is to plop himself on the couch in front of the television set while you give out candy. He’s come a long way in his recovery but he feels weary about giving candy out to small children; he’s not sure he trusts himself around them just yet. Just as he grabs for the remote, the doorbell rings. Bucky’s brow furrows as he glances at the clock on the living room wall; surely it’s still too early for trick-or-treaters, right? The sun hasn’t even started setting yet. Just to be safe, Bucky grabs the bowl of candy you have set out and cautiously makes his way to the door. He hasn’t even had the chance to grab a sweater to cover up his left arm; having it exposed around children made him feel anxious.

“Bucky? (Name)? You two in there?” came a familiar voice from the other side of the door. Bucky lets out a sigh of relief as he sets the candy bowl down before opening the door.

“Hey Stevie…. What the hell are you wearing?!” Bucky’s eyes go wide as he takes in his best friend. Bucky gives Steve an appalled look while the blond haired super soldier just grins. “You have got to be fucking kidding me. (Name) put you up to this, didn’t she?!” groans Bucky as he rubs his face with his flesh hand.

Steve steps into the apartment, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. He knew before leaving the new Avengers’ facility that Bucky was going to be less than impressed with the costume (Name) had insisted weeks ago Steve wear. He had been willing to go along with it because the young woman had been so excited as she regaled Steve with her Hallowe’en ideas. “Pretty great, huh Buck? Stark helped with the arm,” Steve asks Bucky as he flexes his metal-coated left arm.

“The two of you deserve each other.”

“Hey, where’s your costume?” Steve asks as he shuts the front door behind him. He raises an eyebrow as Bucky just grunts out a few unintelligible words as he walks back over to the couch and drops down on it heavily. “The kids will get a real kick out of it, you know,” continues the original super soldier as he follows Bucky to the living room.

“You two have a twisted sense of humour,” Bucky just says darkly as he grabs the remote for the TV.

“You don’t think I make a convincing Winter Soldier?” 

“Not with that head of hair you don’t, ya punk,” Bucky answers easily. Steve grins at him and pulls something from his back pocket. He quickly puts it on his head with a little “ta-da” and it takes everything Bucky has not to throw the remote at his friend’s head. “Stupid,” he mutters instead.

“Nah, that’s all on the couch with you,” jokes Steve, his voice filled with laughter.

“Steve! You look great!!” Your voice makes both Steve and Bucky turn to the bedroom door. You stand there, your (e/c) eyes sparkling as you take in Steve’s Winter Soldier costume; you feel ridiculously delighted that one of your two super soldiers is joining your Hallowe’en fun. You take several steps closer to the two men who are just staring at you as though you’ve sprouted an extra set of arms out of your head. “What?”

The two men both starts stuttering out words you can’t even begin to make out, their expressions similar. The only difference between them is Steve’s face is redder than a tomato and Bucky looks like he wants to ravish you. “Your… your costume is very… realistic,” the blushing super soldier finally manages to stammer out.

“You think so? Natasha leant me one of her old suits for tonight,” you inform Steve before doing a twirl to show off the entire outfit, your red wig bouncing with the motion. You had to have some alterations done to it, of course, but it was otherwise more comfortable than you imagined it being. Until that evening you had always wondered how Natasha had been able to move the way she did in such a tight, confining suit. You smile at Steve before turning to face your boyfriend. His eyes were stormy again though with unabashed desire for you instead of annoyance. “What do you think Bucky?” you ask softly. You begin to chew on your lower lip nervously as you wait for the original Winter Soldier to speak.

“I think Steve needs to stop ogling my gal,” Bucky finally says, growling slightly. Steve coughs and turns away quickly as Bucky rises from the couch and closes the distance between you. “Look at you, Doll,” he murmurs as he takes you in. “You know what you’re doin’ to me?” he asks you as he reaches up to cup your face with his hands.

You blush but flash him a cheeky smile. ”Inspiring you to put your own costume on?”

Groaning, Bucky ducks his head until your foreheads are touching, his brown locks mingling with the red strands of your wig. “I’d much rather get you outta yours,” he tells you.

“Will you put your costume on if I let you?” you ask.

Bucky just pecks you on the lips before stepping back. “There is no way in hell I am putting on that spangly monstrosity,” he says, ignoring Steve’s indignant “Hey!” as he backs away from you.

“Well then, I’ll just have to have some fun with the new and improved Winter Soldier model,” you huff before marching over to Steve and grabbing him by the fake metal arm. “You ready to impress some kids, Rogers?”

“You bet I am (Last Name),” chuckles Steve, ignoring the sour look Bucky gives the both of you.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Bucky decides he needs to make up for spoiling the Hallowe'en fun.

“If the pipes they freeze, I'll open a bottle of wine… And if we can't leave, we'll need a way to pass the time… I thought, I thought of everything I'd need… Oh I, just hope we don't run out of mistletoe, oh…” you sing as she dance around your kitchen, checking on various pots and pans of cooking food. It is Christmas Eve – your first with Bucky – and the two of you have decided to host a small gathering with Steve, Sam, and Wanda. Given that you have two super soldiers to feed, you’ve decided to make some extra. You knew from personal experience just how much Bucky and Steve could eat on their own.

As you’re checking on the turkey, the song on your iPod switches and you begin to hum along with Brenda Lee’s “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree”. You close the oven and turn to see Bucky watching you, an amused look on his face as he takes in your appearance. “As much as I appreciate the look, Doll, pyjamas and an apron for a Christmas party?” he teases, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smirk.

“Maybe if someone was helping me out here, I could go get dressed for the party,” you tell him, folding your arms over your chest and narrowing your eyes at him. You adore the man standing in front of you – who looks amazing in his green turtle neck and dress slacks – but there’s no denying he’s a pain in the ass most of the time. “Done pampering yourself yet?”

Bucky just chuckles and closes the distance between the two of you, drawing you into his arms and kissing you soundly on the lips. “Maybe we can cancel,” he whispers against your lips, his arms tightening around you.

“Not on your life, Barnes,” you tell him, pulling away from him. You tug your apron off and drop it over Bucky’s head, taking a moment to run your hand through his silky brown locks. “Keep an eye on the veggies, doll,” you tease and step away from him. It takes everything you have not to giggle at the pout on his face.

“Do I have to wear this?” he asks, motioning to your apron – pink and frilly – with his metal hand. You notice his fingers twitching as though he’s waiting for the go ahead to just rip the apron to pieces.

“Can’t have you getting dirty, now can we?”

“You’re a pain in my ass, you know that (Name)?” 

You just smile and turn to head to your bedroom to don your dress. As you step into the hallway, you hear one of the songs from the Frozen soundtrack start on the iPod and let out a snort as Bucky begins to mutter. Ever since you forced him to watch the princess movie with you, he’d hated anything related to it. The fact that you had compared him and Steve to Elsa and Anna hadn’t helped his feelings on the movie, either.

By the time the doorbell rings, you’re just putting the finishing touches on your look. “Can you get the door Buck? I’ll be right out!” you call as you fasten the clasp to your favourite necklace.

“You want me to answer the door in a pink apron?!” you hear him shout through the walls of your home. You can’t help chuckling at the sounds of his annoyed stomps towards the door. You’re not far behind him, stopping once to admire your dress. It’s simple but elegant, the waist tapered and the collar edged with black silk with a silk black rose just off your left shoulder. Tasteful and not too revealing, you know Bucky is going to love it.

“Merry Christmas, Frosty! Where’s Mrs. Frosty?” You step up behind Bucky, your brow furrowing in much the same manner as your boyfriend’s. Crowded at your front door is more than just your three expected guests – the entire Avengers team stands behind a sheepish looking Steve and a shrugging Sam.

“Tony cancelled his party when he heard we were coming here for dinner,” Steve explains to you.

“Um… come in?” you say, sharing a look with Bucky. This is not how either of you expected your night to go. As the Avengers file in to your place, you wonder if you’re going to have enough food.

“Do we have enough food?” Bucky whispers to you. “That looks like barely enough for me and Steve.”

“I’ll get creative in the kitchen if you distract the troops,” you whisper back conspiratorially.

“Hide the power tools on your way,” jokes Bucky, making you giggle.

“Hey lovebirds, it’s rude to whisper in front of your guests!” calls Tony as he makes himself comfortable on your couch.

“No worse than crashing someone’s Christmas dinner!” you call back before disappearing into the kitchen to improvise some additions to your holiday feast while Bucky goes to play host.

Several hours and one feast later, everyone is sitting around your living room, talking and laughing. Despite crashing your dinner, Tony managed to surprise everyone with presents – even you, an unofficial member of their team. You sit there, chatting with Wanda and Natasha, while Bucky is animatedly discussing something with Dr. Banner and Tony. The scene makes you smile; Bucky was becoming more open to large groups, more at ease with himself. His progress since you met him had astounded you. You didn’t know if he would be mission ready like Steve hoped and you weren’t so sure you would mind if Bucky was never a full-fledged Avenger but if it made him happy, you would support him.

Bucky glances away from his conversation with Bruce and Tony and sees you watching him, a smile lighting up your face. “I’ll be right back,” he says to the two men as he rises and motions for you to follow him before he slips down the hall towards your shared bedroom.

“I need a minute,” you tell Wanda and Natasha, both of the women nodding and resuming conversation as you quickly dash down the hall. Bucky’s disappearing act has you curious. He’d mentioned a few days earlier that he had a surprise for you for Christmas and you wonder if he’s decided now is the perfect time to give you your surprise. “Bucky?” you say softly as you enter the bedroom and find him with his back to the door. He turns, smirking devilishly at you; his blue eyes sparkle with mischief as he beckons you closer. “What’s up?”

“Ready for your surprise, doll?” he asks you, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Of course I am, but why’d you have to pull me all the way into our bedroom?”

“For your eyes only,” he tells you. “Now close’em and don’t peak until I tell you it’s okay!” You raise an eyebrow at him but do as you’re told. You shift your weight from foot to foot while you wait for Bucky to tell you it’s okay to open your eyes. You wish he wasn’t so silent. It makes the wait that much more unbearable. “All right, open them,” he tells you and you can hear the slight discomfort in his voice. Your eyes flutter open and your hands fly to your mouth as you let out a gasp. Standing in front of you, with his hair pulled into a ponytail, is your favourite super soldier dressed in none other than the Captain America costume you had tried to get him to put on this past Hallowe’en. “Don’t laugh (Name)!” he warns, fidgeting slightly as he stands before you.

“Oh Bucky!” you breath, your eyes brimming with tears at the gesture. It may have been late, but the thought was there.

“Damn it, don’t get all soft on me doll. I expected some teasin’ from you, not tears!” he almost groans as he catches the watery sheen to your eyes.

“You’re so handsome!” you tell him instead, stepping closer to him. “My very own super soldier.”

Bucky’s cheeks turn pink and instinctively he goes to run a hand through his hair. “You know what would make this even better?”

“What’s that?”

A sly smile slides into place as he pulls you close. “If you put on that sexy little number from Hallowe’en,” he tells you before leaning down and kissing you. You splay your hands across his broad chest, loving the familiar feel of his muscles beneath your delicate hands.

“Aren’t you naughty, wanting the Black Widow,” you murmur as his lips move along your jaw and down your neck.

“This is definitely some kinky fetish stuff you guys got going on.”

Tony’s voice from the doorway sends you and Bucky flying apart. Your cheeks are a brilliant red while Bucky looks positively murderous. “Oh… hey guys…” you breathe when you notice Tony isn’t alone in the doorway.

“I knew shooting me was some weird foreplay, Barnes,” Natasha says from beside Tony, making the dark haired billionaire chuckle. “Guess lending you that old suit was a good thing. You’re quite welcome (Name),” the red haired spy adds, winking at you. You didn’t think it was possibly, but you could feel your face grow redder.

“We’ll leave you two to your freaky roleplay,” Tony adds, winking at you as well.

“I told you I didn’t want to wear this stupid outfit,” Bucky mutters darkly.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make it up to you after I’ve finished dying from embarrassment,” you reply, covering your hands with your face. You’re not sure whether you want to laugh or cry at the situation. You take a few deeps breaths and turn back to face Bucky, your hands lowering from your face. Before you can say another word, a black body suit hits you in the face. “You are incorrigible, Mr. Barnes,” you huff, shaking the costume at him.

“Send the lot of them on their way and I’ll show you how incorrigible I really am, doll,” Bucky tells you, his charmingly devilish smile on his face once more.

You shake your head before walking out of the room to send your friends home for the evening. You stop halfway there and call back at Bucky, “I see someone’s found his holiday spirit!”


	3. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day and Bucky plans a special meal for the two of you

Bucky fidgets nervously, his hands in his pants pockets, as he stares at the little velvet jewellery box sitting on the table in front of him. You are at work and he has the house all to himself until you’re off. After that he plans to take you to dinner; a dinner he’s been planning for months. It’s Valentine’s Day and it’s been a full year since he first met you. It has been the best year of his life – at least, the best year he can remember. Some of his life from before the war is still hazy. Between you and Steve he had managed to piece together a good deal of his fragmented past. You were always so patient with him through his struggles and you never pushed; unlike with Steve, he wasn’t constantly worried that he was letting you down by not being the man he once was. He was completely at ease with you, a feeling he hadn’t had in over seventy years. He knows he loves you. He’s loved you since he first set eyes on you a year ago at the diner you work at.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re gonna love this place, Buck!” Steve insisted as he led Bucky and Natasha towards what looked like a rundown old building in Brooklyn. “It’s like stepping back in time!”

Bucky just grunted in response to Steve’s enthusiasm. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be out and about in a crowded city like New York. The former assassin didn’t believe he was ready yet. And despite his enthusiasm, Steve had his doubts too; that was why Natasha was there. If Bucky had an episode, Natasha would not hesitate to do what needed to be done. The red headed woman cared a great deal about Steve but there was no love lost between Bucky and herself.

“Just grin and bear it, Barnes,” Natasha told him, rolling her eyes at Steve.

“This is ridiculous,” grumped Bucky as Steve herded them inside and to a booth at the back of the restaurant, waving to the waitress behind the counter. She waved back and grabbed three menus before skipping over to the table. 

“Welcome back, Captain! I see you have friends today!” the waitress said, flashing a bright smile at the three Avengers.

Steve chuckled at the young woman, causing Bucky to raise an eyebrow. “Yeah. My friends Natasha and Bucky,” the original super soldier introduced Bucky and Natasha. “This is (Name),” he added to introduce the young woman. 

Natasha smiled politely and accepted her menu while Bucky looked up, his blue eyes locking onto her (colour) ones. He is completely and utterly entranced by what he sees – a beautiful woman whose smile hasn’t diminished at all since she set eyes on him. If he didn’t know any better, Bucky would have thought she was blushing because of him but it just wasn’t possible. Women didn’t blush at the sight of him like they used to seventy years ago. “Thanks,” he said gruffly as he accepted the menu from her.

(Name) just nodded, still staring into his eyes as she let him take the menu from her. “So… um… you guys just take your time and give me a shout when you’re ready?” she said almost uncertainly before she tore her gaze away from Bucky and practically ran back to the counter.   
Bucky’s eyes followed her even as he pretended to browse his menu. He was intrigued by the woman who kept glancing at the table and quickly looking away. “I think she’s interested in you, Steve,” Bucky finally stated.

It was Steve’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Who, (Name)?” Bucky nodded and Steve let out a snort. “Not a chance, Buck. She’s just a friend.”

“She keeps staring at us.”

“Well, she knows Steve’s Captain America. Maybe she’s just a fan of the team,” suggested Natasha. 

“She could be sweet on you, Bucky,” added Steve.

Bucky scoffed. “She doesn’t even know me.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” confessed Steve, earning a glare from the dark haired super soldier. “What? I’m not allowed to mention you to people?”

“The hell did you tell her, ya punk?” demanded the suddenly outraged Bucky.

“Just that I’ve been helping you out since you got to town, maybe a couple old stories about the Commandos,” Steve replied easily.

“Steve Rogers, were you trying to play matchmaker?” questioned Natasha, surprise and pride written all over her face.

“Nat’s a bad influence,” Steve told Bucky, passing the blame on to the red haired woman.

Bucky opened his mouth to chastise Steve and Natasha when he was interrupted by the sounds of an argument coming from the diner’s counter. The three of them glanced over to see (Name) arguing with a guy at the counter.

“C’mon baby, just come home with me. You know walking out was a big mistake,” the man said as he leaned over the counter towards (Name).

“I’m working Mike,” (Name) said irritably as she took a step back from the counter. “And walking out on you was the best decision of my life!”

The man’s entire body went rigid with rage and his arm shot out, grabbed (Name) roughly. “You don’t get to end it until I say it’s over, you hear me?” he hissed.

“You’re hurting me, let go!”

Bucky and Steve were out of the booth in a flash, making their way over to the counter. “Is there a problem here?” Steve asked as they approached.

(Name) and Mike both looked over at Steve. “Get lost buddy. This doesn’t concern you,” Mike stated, his grip on (Name)’s arm tightening and making the waitress wince.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and grabbed Mike by the back of his jacket and yanked him away from the counter and (Name). “You don’t put your hands on a dame, punk. Now get out of here before I do worse to you,” he growled as he glared at the man.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do with my girl,” Mike challenged.

Bucky just tossed him aside and turned to (Name). “Think the lady made it damn clear she’s not yours,” Bucky tossed over his shoulder before focusing on (Name). “Did I get that right, doll?”

(Name) nodded, her (colour) eyes wide as she stared at Bucky. “Th-thank you,” she told him, her cheeks going red again.

Bucky just winked at her. “You’re welcome, doll.” He turned to go back to his booth with Steve, feeling better having gotten a chance to let out some of his frustrations on someone who deserved it.

“Um… could I maybe… make you food sometime?” (Name) called out, making both Bucky and Steve to look back at her. “To thank you?” she added hastily, her face redder than a tomato. “And not diner food. Like, a real homemade meal?”

Steve gave Bucky a nudge back towards (Name) and the counter before going back to join Natasha. Bucky glared at his friend before turning back to (Name). “You wanna cook for me?” 

(Name) nodded. “Is that okay?”

Bucky just flashed her a brilliant smile. “Yeah, doll, that’s okay.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What neither you nor Bucky had realized that day was your first date had ended up being Valentine’s Day. The two of you had shared a good laugh and that thank you date had turned into a real relationship. Bucky chuckles as he puts the finishing touches on your gift, knowing you’re going to love it. The gift is a testament of your relationship and your year together. Just looking at it makes Bucky smile fondly at all the happy memories of the past year that come to mind – things like the first time you held his metal hand (you had handled it so tenderly, like it was flesh and blood) and the first time he kissed you (at a St. Patrick’s Day party at the tower). You had him decorate eggs on Easter, laughing as his metal hand ended up stained with the colours. Somehow painting eggs had ended up with you declaring a glitter war on Bucky. The two of you were covered in glitter for weeks, as was your apartment.

Bucky sets the wrapped present down on your plate, smiling as he recalls your first Memorial Day weekend together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I’m camping with the Avengers,” you said as you followed Bucky into a rustic looking cabin somewhere in California, you weren’t entirely sure where. Bucky didn’t know the exact location either. All the two of you knew was Tony Stark had decided the team needed to go camping together to boost team morale.

“It’s not camping if we’re in a house, (Name),” sighed Bucky.

“C’mon Buck, it’s still a form of camping,” you told your boyfriend cheerily. 

“Mrs. Frosty is right. It’s still camping,” Tony spoke up as he came up behind you and Bucky.

Bucky groaned and raked a hand through his long hair. “Would you stop calling her that Stark?”

“Why? Don’t you want her to be your wife? Or does the Terminator not believe in such things?” quipped Stark, making you blush and Bucky groan again. “I’d tread carefully,” Tony added, feigning concern.

Bucky just narrowed his eyes at Tony before taking you by the hand and pulling you towards the stairs. “Let’s go before I kick his ass out the front door,” he muttered darkly.

“You two lovebirds can take the room at the end of the hall! Just don’t break any furniture if you decide to get it on!” Tony called after the two of you, making you laugh and Bucky growl a string of creative curses directed at the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. The two of you unpacked quickly and threw on your beach clothes, knowing Tony expected everyone to be on his private beach for some fun in the sun ASAP.

And fun the two of you had had. More fun than Bucky thought he’d ever have on a beach. Laughter, swimming, food, and drinks filled the afternoon and evening. It was nearing midnight when you and Bucky had stumbled back to the cabin hand-in-hand. Though the day had been warm, you had started to get cold and Bucky had gallantly offered to return to the cabin with you. He led you up to your shared room “I had fun today,” he mused.

You smile brilliantly at him. “Yeah, I kinda noticed. Glad you came camping?”

“Yeah,” he said as he opened the bedroom door for you.

“Such a gallant terminator,” you teased before going in. You knew Tony’s ridiculous nicknames for Bucky irked him. Your boyfriend was incredibly sexy when he was annoyed, which was a large percentage of the time.

“God damn it, (Name). This is why I don’t let you around Stark!” complained Bucky as he shut the door.

“You know I think you’re super sexy when you’re grumpy, Buck,” you added in a singsong. 

“And you’re not drinking with him anymore, either,” added the dark haired former assassin. You only got singsongy when you had a few drinks in you (or when you were watching musicals or both at the same time). You pouted at him as you went to grab your pyjamas from the drawer. Bucky turned away, stripping his shirt off.

“I had two drinks, Barnes. Two. How many did you have?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to face you. “The serum makes it impossible for me to get drunk. You’re a light weight,” he stated matter-of-factly. You just glowered and threw your pyjamas at him. Bucky snorted and held the nightgown you had chosen up. “Sexy,” he said, raising an eyebrow at you. You stomp over to take your nightgown back from him but he holds it above your head. “Dressin’ up for my sake, doll?” he drawled as he looked down at you.

You blushed but jumped to get your clothing back. You failed and ended up leaning against him instead. “You’re an ass,” you sighed as you leaned against him, your arms snaking around him.

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky murmured as he enclosed you in his arms. You looked up at him just as he leaned down to kiss you, your nightgown forgotten. Soon, the two of you had stumbled over to the bed, a tangled mess of limbs. Bucky gazed down at you, his fingertips ghosting over your cheek. 

You could feel every inch of him pressing against you and you knew you wanted him. He’d been nothing but a perfect gentleman with you since you started dating and for that you were grateful. He was the exact opposite of your last boyfriend. Bucky never pushed you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with and you were the same with him. You brushed your fingers through his hair and kissed him sweetly.

Bucky kissed back before gazing into your eyes, his blue eyes searching yours almost in a silent question. He wouldn’t go any further than you wanted. You nodded your head and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Bucky returned the kiss with just as much passion and soon the two of you were lost in each other.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky smiles as he checks on the meal he’s preparing. Though his culinary skills aren’t the greatest, he knows he’s a decent enough cook after all the times he’s helped you in the kitchen. Besides, with you at work all day it was the least Bucky could do to make sure you have the perfect evening. He goes over to the little stereo system you keep in the kitchen with your iPod and scrolls through until he finds the playlist he set up all on his own (something he was able to do before Steve, making Bucky boast for days). Mostly the playlist contains all your favourite songs but he threw in a few as well that spoke to his own feelings for you. Once he has the music going, he goes back to finishing up dinner

This is how you find him when you walk in the door – in the kitchen with the music on and tending to his meal. You smile as you hear his voice singing softly along with the iPod. “All I'm asking is forever, forever and a moment… Listen to me this ain't how I turned… I don't know what she done to me… But I like it… And ask me who put me in this twist… Ask me who's responsible for this… She is…” You feel your heart skip a beat at the sound of his voice singing those words. You set your bag down and slip of your shoes before coming up behind him. “Dinner’s almost ready, doll. You wanna go get changed?” he asks, cutting off his song before you can sneak up on him.

You pout before wrapping your arms around him. “You never let me sneak up on you.” You press your cheek against his back, feeling his body vibrate as he chuckles silently. “Something special going on tonight?” you ask casually though you know full well it’s your anniversary.

“Oh just a dinner date with a special someone,” replies Bucky as he turns around to face you.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt your date night,” you say as you let go of him and step backwards a few paces. “Should I disappear so you and Steve can have the place to yourselves?” You give him a cheeky grin as you take another step back so you’re out of his reach. His expression sours briefly and your grin widens. “Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you look like a sourpuss?” you tease before slipping off to your bedroom to change out of your work clothes.

When you return to the kitchen, Bucky has the little dining table set with your favourite meal. He’s lighting two taper candles when you join him. “Wow Buck,” you breathe as you take in the sight of the meal.

“Like it?” he asks though he clearly knows the answer. Unconsciously, he runs a hand through his hair and meets your eyes.

Your heart pounds in your chest as you stare deeply into his blue eyes, all the feelings he has for you laid plain in them. Even when he’s at a loss for words, you can always read his feelings in his eyes. Whoever decided the eyes were the windows to the soul clearly had Bucky Barnes in mind. “Bucky, everything is so wonderful,” you tell him softly, feeling tears of happiness prick at your eyes. You never expected that you would wind up with a man like James Buchannan Barnes. He is everything you have ever wanted in a partner. You know he still has a long way to go in his recovery process but you knew you would continue to be with him every step of the way. He had saved you the first time he had met you and you were going to do the same for him. You are his rock as much as he is yours.

Bucky grins at you before pulling out your chair. “Then sit,” he instructs and you sit down. He pushes your chair closer to the table and motions excitedly to the present on your plate. When you raise your eyebrow at him, he says, “I know we said no presents, but I couldn’t not get you something. Open it.”

You open the velvet box and almost drop it. Inside is a silver charm bracelet, each of the beads and charms meticulously picked out by your boyfriend. “Oh Bucky, it’s beautiful,” you tell him, lightly running your fingers over the charms, a fond smile on your face.

Bucky takes the bracelet and helps you fasten it to your wrist. “A heart for our first date on Valentine’s day,” he tells you, running his thumb over the heart shaped bead.

“A pot of gold for our St. Patty’s day kiss?” you ask though you know the answer.

Bucky nods and moves on – all your special moments captured in bead form – before stopping at one engraved with the date 12-31-2015 on it. “This one is my favourite,” he tells you gently. 

You look up, meeting his gaze again. You hear the countdown to midnight in your head, see the two of you on the roof of Stark’s tower, arms around each other as midnight draws near. Bucky’s face draws nearer, his eyes sparkling, and you hear the words leave your lips. Three simple words you had taken nearly a year to tell him. Three words he said to you without any expectation of hearing them back until you’re ready. “I love you,” you whisper.

“I love you, (Name),” he whispers back. Your arms are around his neck before he can say another word, your lips finding his. You love how perfectly you fit against him as though you were made just for him. “Happy anniversary, doll,” he says against your lips.

You smile into the kiss and pull him closer to you before whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”


End file.
